As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically utilize a display device to provide visual output related to operations occurring within and/or being performed by the information handling system. Depending on the type of information handling system, the display device can be physically connected or affixed to the system, or may be communicatively connected to the system via one or more cables and/or intermediary components (e.g., a docking station). Some display devices include a touch sensitive input device that enables a user to provide input to the information handling system through direct interaction with the display device.
A display device including a touch sensitive input device is otherwise referred to as a touch screen display device. As known in the art, a touch sensitive input device includes a touch screen, which enables a user to provide input to, or interact with, the display device or the information handling system via touch events, which are detected by components of the touch sensitive input device at precise locations on the touch screen. There are many different types of touch screen technology that use different methods of sensing touch events. Examples of touch screen technology include resistive touch screens, capacitive touch screens, surface acoustic wave (SAW) touch screens, infrared touch screens and optical touch screens.
A current design trend in touch screen display devices is to reduce the border dimensions of such devices, and extend the active area of the touch screen further out toward one or more edges of the display device. In some touch screen display devices, structural components that were previously used to protect electronic components of the display device from electrostatic discharge (ESD) have been removed to achieve increasingly smaller border widths. Without adequate ESD protection, the electronic components of the display device may be damaged by ESD events.